Evidence has been reported by us and others to support the hypothesis that a primary biochemical event in the action of cannabis may be an alteration of arachidonic acid metabolism at target sites. This could result in changes in membrane structure as well as moculation of tissue prostaglandin levels. The objective of this proposal is to seek further data to support this thesis. The principal model systems will be various types of cells in culture; subcellular preparations and whole animal studies will be carried out to augment the cell culture data.